


Ring

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, ¡¡HBD Koki!!!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: El cumpleaños del ser querido es la mejor oportunidad de que hacerle saber lo importante que es para ti, incluso si no es con palabras.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> La justificación perfecta para hacer un MamoKou dulce, y de festejar de pasada a un líder tan hermoso como lo es Koki.

Mamoru estaba ansioso, era el cumpleaños de Koki, y aunque había planeado todo con antelación, y con la ayuda de los demás, aún se sentía inseguro sobre su regalo: una canción y un anillo con una piedra azul brillante.

El anillo no había estado en sus planes, pero cuando lo miró en el exhibidor de una tienda no dudó en comprarlo, le recordó tanto a los ojos de Kou… Pero ya habían pasado días de eso, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor definitivamente sería raro regalarle un anillo.

 

 

 

—Rápido todos, aquí viene— Ken entró apresurado para tomar posición.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kou! – Todos gritaron al unísono.

Desde hacía un mes SOARA había apoyado a Ken, Ryota y Mamoru para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa al rubio. Había sido complicado hacer coincidir las agendas de todos, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, después de todo, era el querido líder de Growth de quien se trataba. Al final habían logrado reunirse.

—¡Kou! Ayudé a preparar el pastel junto con Mori y Soshi – Sora se acercaba a Koki muy animado—También ayudamos con la decoración y los regalos, ¿por qué no los abres ahora?

—Sora, deja de molestar a Kou, abrirá sus regalos cuando esté a solas, ¿por qué no mejor vas a ayudar a Mori?

—Sou, eres muy malo, ¡quiero ver la cara de Kou cuando abra mi regalo!

—Está bien Soshi, también me gustaría abrir los regalos

—Bueno, si Koki lo dice, entonces no se puede hacer nada

Un montón de regalos en el sillón esperaban por el líder; ropa, accesorios, utensilios de cocina fueron los presentes.

—¿Eh? falta el regalo de Mamo-chan— Sora comentó frente a todos, por lo que las miradas de los presentes se fijaron en el compositor, que desde la llegada de Koki había mantenido un bajo perfil.

—Es sólo que estaba esperando a que terminaran de abrir los obsequios— Mamoru trató de guardar compostura, tenía pensado tocar la canción que compuso luego de los obsequios, pero también entregar el anillo que había comprado, sin embargo, cada vez se avergonzaba más.

—Está bien Mamoru, si te sientes presionado podemos hacerlo después – Ahí estaba el rubio de nuevo, preocupándose aun cuando se trataba de su día. Mamoru decidió dar un paso a la vez. Primero la canción.

Todos escucharon atentamente la interpretación de Mamoru: una melodía tranquila, podías sentir como acariciaba suavemente tus oídos, sin embargo, estaba cargada de emociones, aunque no tuviera letra. Era el cúmulo de sentimientos que el mayor no podía poner en palabras, y todo eso era para su líder.

Los aplausos comenzaron. Sora saltó encima de Mamoru muy emocionado, casi como si aquella melodía hubiera sido dedicada a él.

El chico del cumpleaños, más tranquilo, se acercó hasta el teclado y miró con ojos brillantes al compositor. Había querido abrazarlo, pero por alguna razón se sintió incómodo. Todos estaban mirando.

Mamoru lo miró de vuelta y sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kou.

Koki le sonrió de vuelta, realmente agradecido.

—Fue un regalo muy hermoso.

—Bien, bien —Ken apareció aplaudiendo, rompiendo abruptamente el ambiente que se había formado— Es hora de comenzar la ¡fiesta!

 

Comenzó la música. Nozomu jaló a Ren al centro de la sala, donde había más espacio, e intentó hacer algo parecido a un baile. Los demás comenzaron a burlarse, así que Ryota se acercó y arrebató a Ren de Nozomu para iniciar un baile con mucha más gracia.

—¡Ah! ¡Ren ha sido robado!

Sora gritó fingiendo sorpresa, y luego molestó a Nozomu por su incapacidad de proteger a Ren.

—Esto es lo único que se puede hacer a falta de chicas— dijo Soshi desinteresadamente. No era algo que le importara, pero la escena frente a él era bastante hilarante.

—Creo que esto es lo suficientemente bueno. Ver a Ryo hacer esta clase de cosas con tal de ver a Kou feliz, es lo que hace que todo valga la pena.

Ken recargó su brazo en el hombro de Soshi, y ambos voltearon para mirar al cumpleañero.

Kou estaba riéndose, ocultaba su boca con su mano. Aunque llevaban ya tanto de conocerse, seguía siendo tímido a la hora de reír, entre otras cosas.

 

 

 

Mamoru miraba la escena desde la cocina. Estaba realmente feliz de verlos a todos reunidos para festejar el cumpleaños de alguien tan especial.

—Realmente se la están pasando bien ¿verdad?

Dio un brinco del susto al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda. Mori estaba sirviendo algunas bebidas.

—Es una escena muy agradable y cálida. Me hace feliz ver que todos se están divirtiendo. —Continuó sirviendo las bebidas. —Aunque parece que a ti te molesta algo.

Mamoru se sintió descubierto.

—Puede que esto suene pretencioso de mi parte, pero siempre que te veo me recuerdas mucho a Sora. Él es alguien muy alegre, amable, quiere que todos estemos felices, pero él tiende a olvidarse de sí mismo a veces, y es ahí cuando él pierde de vista que somos su familia. Si él está triste o no se encuentra bien, lo notaremos.

Mori caminó en dirección a Mamoru.

—Si hay algo que quiere salir, sólo debes dejarlo fluir. Estoy seguro de que harás feliz a Kou.

—¿Tan evidente soy?

—No has parado de mirarlo desde hace un rato. Creo que hasta él se dio cuenta.

Mamoru volvió su mirada al rubio, y notó agitado que, aquel, caminaba en su dirección.

—Bien, los dejo a solas.

Mori salió de inmediato, impidiéndole al mayor que le pidiera ayuda.

—¿Mamoru?

—Kou…

—¿Ocurre algo malo? Estás aquí metido, ¿no quieres ir con los demás?

—Nonononononono ¡no es eso! me agrada que todos estén aquí. Es muy divertido.

—Pero…

—Pero…—Se sentía indeciso. Confundido con todo ese remolino de sentimientos que tenía en el pecho.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, de alguna manera trataré de ayudarte si está en mis manos.

Kou era tan amable. El calor en su pecho se intensificó, y por un instante dejó de pensar racionalmente.

—Acompáñame.

Tomó al rubio de la mano y ambos se escabulleron a la habitación de Mamoru.

Una oleada de nervios se manifestó en sus manos temblorosas y sudorosas. Tampoco quería hablar o seguro se notaría en su voz.

Se dirigió al pequeño cajón de su escritorio y sacó una cajita plateada con un moño color azul.

Decidió no pensarlo mucho y de inmediato extendió el obsequio a Kou.

El otro no dijo nada, pero tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el anillo. Era brillante, y la pequeña piedra azul captaba por completo su atención.

—Esto es, realmente muy hermoso.

Mamoru apenas pudo abrir los ojos debido al pánico que aún sentía.

La imagen del rubio, ligeramente sonrojado, con una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro, y los ojos brillantes que opacaban por completo la humilde joya, hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Kou sacó el anillo del estuche, y a nada de colocarlo en su dedo, se detuvo.

—No…Debes ponerlo tú.

Mamoru al borde del colapso asintió instintivamente.

Su taquicardia impedía que dejara de temblar, pero la mirada apacible del otro le brindaba cierta paz. Era increíble que la misma persona pudiera desatar una tormenta en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo le diera tranquilidad a su corazón. Kou realmente tenía tanto poder sobre él.

Cuando el anillo estuvo en su lugar, el rubio estiró su brazo para apreciarlo mejor en su mano. La siguiente acción descolocó por completo al mayor.

Kou dio un beso a la pequeña piedra, y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, y lo jaló fuera de la habitación.

—No debemos dejar a los invitados solos.

 

 

 

—¡Ya volvieron!

Sora dio el aviso en cuando los “desaparecidos” hicieron acto de presencia en la sala.

—Teníamos algo que hacer, pero todo está bien. 

Kou acomodó un mechón de su cabello, y el anillo había sido descubierto por todos.

—¡Ah! Mamoru tramposo, te nos adelantaste a Ryo y a mí —Ken fingía molestia.

—Que te quede claro que eso no es suficiente para hacerme retroceder. —Con una sonrisa altanera, pero con una mirada amable, Ryo observaba a sus compañeros.

Mori miró a Mamoru y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

El mayor sólo pudo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero en ese momento sintió también claridad en su corazón.

 

_Realmente me gusta Koki._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~~


End file.
